country road
by Winry-chan21
Summary: Sakuno es una amante del campo, Ryoma un citadino dado a la tecnologia y la vida en la ciudad Sean testigos del choque de dos mundos. AU, OCC :D De la misma creadora de Amores de Barra, mi bella genio y otros RYOSAKU 100%
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Prince of tennis no pertense. **

**Nota de la autora: Contiene Au y OOC. **

**Capitulo uno: Amapola campestre. **

Era un día soleado y de un calor insoportable en la mitad de la carretera de Texas. Bajo ese sol ardiente se encontraba cabalgando una chica de veinte y seis años.

Llevaba una blusa corta que dejaba ver su abdomen, estaba delgado, pero sin tonificar, nada relacionado con las modelos de televisión, y tampoco nada de qué avergonzarse. Usaba unos vaqueros ceñidos y el cabello en dos largas trenzas. Su rostro estaba sudado y su piel tostada por el sol.

Su nombre era Sakuno Ryusaki. Sakuno vivía con su abuela en el campo desde que tenía memoria, y sólo había tenido la desdicha de ir a las grandes junglas de cemento por los viajes escolares a los que asistió en preparatoria. Ella los había odiado, pues en ellos no encontró el aire libre, el sol que la calcinaba y las hermosas praderas que ella amaba.

Esa tarde precisamente, esta muchacha pensaba en eso, puesto que su abuela le había dicho que vendría ese mismo día un citadino estirado a discutir sobre la posibilidad de invertir o comprar las tierras de la familia, y para Sakuno ese tipo de sujetos traía el olor del asfalto en los zapatos. Por eso había salido a cabalgar, necesitaba despejarse antes de toparse con ese olor de nuevo. Sin embargo, y contra su deseo, se encontró justamente con un citadino en la mitad de la carretera.

Estaba de traje, pero se había quitado el saco y remangado las mangas blancas para poder trabajar en el automóvil averiado que estorbaba en el camino.

Sakuno miró detenidamente y suspiró con una mescla de apatía y compasión.

-¡Hey! ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó al forastero sin bajarse aún del caballo. El hombre que se inclinaba sobre el motor del auto se irguió y dejó ver su rostro varonil. Sus ojos eran caramelo y sus cabellos negros, su rostro estaba sudado como el de la muchacha, pero a diferencia de ella, era obvio que eso a él no le agradaba.

-No, este aparato no quiere caminar- le respondió el citadino.

-Ya, si quiere le echo un vistazo- ofreció amablemente la muchacha, y él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Bueno, si usted insiste- le respondió el hombre de ojos caramelo y Sakuno bajó del caballo.

-Deténgame aquí, por favor- le dijo la muchacha colocándole las riendas del caballo en la mano y aquel hombre casi pierde el equilibrio antes de sostenerlas fuertemente.

-Lulú, quieta- le ordenó Sakuno a la yegua mientras se metía de cabeza al motor y ésta obedeció- A ver…

-No creo que pueda arreglarlo, señorita- le dijo el desconocido mientras pasaba la mano por los mechones a la preciosa yegua de color chocolate.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le contesto la aludida- el motor tiene unas bugías que hay que cambiar, se quemaron porque hace demasiado calor y el agua de la maquina se acabó.

-Ah- dejó salir con sorpresa el muchacho y se pasó la mano por el rostro sudado. Sakuno sintió pena por el hombre que ya estaba bastante chamuscado por el sol.

-Si quiere puedo llevarlo a que haga una llamada desde mi casa, la señal es mejor allá, puede pedir una grúa, están cerca si vamos en mi caballo- le propuso amablemente la muchacha señalando el camino al que pretendía llevarlo. El chico la miró y luego el camino, le dio a Sakuno una sonrisa que la dejó helada y aceptó.

-Ok, pero antes, le pediré que me diga su nombre porque ella no deja a nadie subirse sin conocer al menos su nombre- le dijo la muchacha refiriéndose a Lulú, él rió entre dientes.

-Ryoma, señorita, Ryoma Echizen- le saludó cortésmente el citadino, mientras se secaba la mano en el pantalón y la estiraba para estrechársela. Sakuno aceptó el gesto y sonrió.

-Yo soy Sakuno, señor Echizen, y ella es Lulú- respondió la muchacha- Muy bien, suba, ella está conforme.

Dicho y hecho ambos muchachos salieron rápidamente a la casa de la señorita Ryusaki. Sakuno vivía en un pequeño rancho, en una casa de dos pisos y un granero. Limpio, bien pintando y ordenado, el lugar daba un agradable aire cinematográfico a las praderas Texanas.

-¿Está bien allí atrás, Echizen?- le preguntó Sakuno un poco antes de llegar. Lulú galopaba fieramente.

-Sí, no se preocupe, señorita, estaré algo oxidado pero no es la primera vez que hago esto- respondió él. Sakuno sonrió.

-Pues sería el primer citadino que me dice eso- contestó la muchacha en son de broma.

-Ah, es que se la pasa usted rescatando hombres desconocidos todos los días- bromeó el muchacho y Sakuno se ruborizó.

-Hubiera preferido entonces que lo dejara allí tirado- espetó ella.

-Para nada, de hecho ya me estaba calcinando, y no esperaba ver a alguien hasta un poco entrada la tarde ¿no le molesta a usted el sol?

-Todos los citadinos son unos bebes ¿no? Este sol no es nada que un bloqueador no pueda arreglar.

-Igual no debería salir a esta hora, es malo para su salud.

-No se preocupe, usualmente lo hago más tarde, pero está vez salí porque quería quitarme algo de la cabeza.

-¿Algo grave?- cuestionó Echizen sorprendido por el comentario. Sakuno negó con un sonido desde la garganta.

-En realidad es que viene al rancho un inversionista, y debo atenderlo, pero ya sabe como son estos hombres de negocios estirados. Llegan a aburrir más que ver el pasto crecer y para rematar te hacen exigencias que no sabes ni te interesan para que son- habló Sakuno dejando salir el veneno que le daban el sujeto estereotípico de su imaginación.

Ryoma rió entre dientes por lo que ella decía, y Saku pensó si se estaría burlando de ella, o quizás pensaba lo mismo. No encontró una respuesta antes de divisar su casa.

La muchacha invitó a pasar al señor Echizen.

-¡Abuela! Ya llegue- gritó la chica al entrar y la señora Ryusaki salió de la cocina a su encuentro.

-¡Te he dicho que no salgas a cabalgar a esta hora, Saku! ¿Te quieres achicharrar?- se oyó decir desde el fondo de la casa.

La mujer que ahora aparecía por una puerta, tenía los cabellos castaños como su nieta y las facciones de una mujer fuerte. Estaba usando un vestido, gusto rezagado de su época, y un delantal rosado. Miró a Sakuno y luego al hombre que la acompañaba. Sumire Ryusaki abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Ah, señor Echizen, ha llegado al fin- dijo la señora y Saku dio un respingo.

-Es un placer verla de nuevo, señora Sumire- le respondió el aludido.

-Disculpen, la pregunta estúpida del año ¿ustedes se conocen?- cuestionó la muchacha enarcando una ceja.

-Sakuno, ¡que son esos modales! Este es el inversionista que te dije que iba a venir hoy- le explicó la señora Ryusaki a su nieta quien al instante se puso roja como amapola.

-Ah…Eh…- trató de articular la muchacha con la mirada fija en el hombre que estaba parado junto a ella.

-¿Cómo que "eh" y "ah"? Sakuno ¿qué es lo que tienes? Sea lo que sea dilo- exclamó Sumire, pero a Sakuno se le hizo imposible formular palabra.

-No se preocupe por eso, señora, ella simplemente debe estar sorprendida, porque verá usted justamente me ha rescatado de la mitad del camino- habló Ryoma con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ah, ya- exclamó Sumire y lanzó una risotada por la cara de espanto de su nieta.

-Sí, y hablando de eso, ¿qué le parece si me presta un teléfono? necesito llamar una grúa. Luego podemos ir a arreglar nuestro _**aburrido **_negocio- señaló Echizen y sonrió aun más burlonamente. Sumire enarcó una ceja y lo guió a donde estaba el teléfono.

Sakuno se quedó patidifusa e increíblemente avergonzada en la mitad de la sala.

A los dos minutos, cuando al fin reaccionó, estuvo segura de no querer ver a Ryoma Echizen en lo que quedaba del año, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue al granero a tirarse en la paja.

Mientras tanto Sumire y Ryoma hablaban animadamente de la inversión que se podía hacer en el terreo. Un par de construcciones y una buena reforestación que la compañía de energía eólica de su familia quería realizar.

-Todo eso lo sabes decir muy bien, hijo, pero entenderás que no entiendo muy bien de lo que me estás hablando- le comentó la señora con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Sí, yo la entiendo, es una tecnología nueva y apenas la empezamos a usar de verdad, por los cambios políticos que ha traído Obama, pero créame cuando le digo que esto sólo traerá beneficios para todos- le aseguró Ryoma firmemente. Sumire suspiró.

-Si tú lo dices, muchacho. El precio ya lo acordamos y los papeles también, pero ¿sabe? Me gustaría mucho verificar esa construcción. Lo que usted dice suena muy bonito, sin embargo no está demás que tenga a alguien que lo ayude con el terreno- afirmó la mujer tomando un sorbo de café. Ryoma estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

-Tenemos bastante gente especializada en este tipo de trabajos…

-Oh, es no lo dudo- le interrumpió la anciana- pero quisiera a alguien de mi rancho en su equipo de expertos.

-Bueno, ciertamente no habría ningún problema con eso, señora, ¿tiene a alguien en mente?

-No es necesario ni si quiera pensarlo- sonrió orgullosa la mujer.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?- cuestionó cortésmente Echizen.

-Sakuno- respondió simplemente Sumire y Ryoma se tragó la carcajada que le causaba la ironía, porque estaba seguro, por los colores en el rostro de la aludida, que ésta no deseaba verle ni en pintura.

-¿Su nieta?- preguntó él fingiéndose estoico.

-Por supuesto, ¿Y quién si no? Sakuno se graduó de la mejor universidad de toda Texas en ingeniería agrícola- afirmó con orgullo Sumire. Echizen abrió los ojos por el inesperado dato.

-Pues perfecto entonces, pero ¿cree que ella esté de acuerdo?- dudó sinceramente él.

-Esa es una pregunta tonta, jovencito, Sakuno es algo atolondrada, pero es una excelente profesional, aunque lo diga yo, y estoy segura de que estará encantada de ayudarlo en el proyecto…

**Continuara…. **

**Adelantos:**

_Música de Dolly Parton y Billy Ray Cyrus en un granero. _

_-Sakuno, creo que acabas de matarlo. _

_-¿Eh? ¡Señor Echizen! _

**No quiero leer un comentario que me pregunte cuando voy a actualizar mis demás historias. Escribir, como ustedes saben, es un proceso creativo que no debe apresurarse y además ando ocupada. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Aparentemente yo no puedo escribir algo que no sea AU ni OCC pero si les gusta no es de mucha importancia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora: Fan significa fanático, lo que quiere decir que esta es una página en la que participan las personas que admiran fervientemente un programa, libro u otro tipo de narración cuyo autor ya es mundialmente conocido, o al menos se sabe mundialmente que no es dicho fanático luego entonces decir que prince of tenis no me pertenece, cuando publico en esta página me parece verdaderamente redundante. Disfruten de mi redundancia. **

**Capítulo II: Oportunidades **

Sakuno estaba avergonzada hasta las orejas. Lo único que deseaba hacer era esconderse de todo y de todos, hasta que ese citadino arrogante se largara. Se pasó la mano por la frente para limpiarse el calor hecho agua y entró en el granero.

El lugar era una estructura amplia de madera, que contaba con grandes ventanales y un segundo piso construido de manera simple en la mitad de la pared, lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener grandes cantidades de paja y al cual se debía subir por medio de una escalera.

En él encontró a su mejor amiga y veterinaria del lugar: Ann Tachibana.

Conocía a Ann desde la universidad y aunque habían estudiado carreras distintas, siempre se las ingeniaron para encontrarse en alguna clase de créditos libres. De algún modo su relación era entre química y cariño puro, pues aun siendo las mejores amigas, eran dos mundos totalmente diferentes- como ella misma solía decir. Aún cuando Tachibana podía llegar a ser más civilizada que la morena, era Sakuno quien tocaba el límite de la dulzura y la sumisión la mayor parte del tiempo. Por ejemplo en momentos como estos.

La de ojos chocolate entro de frente, pasando ante los ojos azul profundo de Ann, subió al segundo piso y metió la cabeza directamente entre la pila de paja. Luego lanzó un quejido evidente.

Ann se rió.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le cuestionó la veterinaria mientras soltaba al perro que estaba atendiendo. Sakuno levantó la cabeza de la paja, y la colgó en el borde del piso, mirando fijamente a la rubia que le hablaba sin esfuerzo desde la primera planta.

-Una vergüenza de lo más linda- respondió en un chillido la muchacha, roja hasta las orejas.

-¿Cuándo no?- preguntó Ann riendo entre dientes.

-No me ayudas- se quejó la de ojos chocolate.

-¿Recuerdas cuando viniste llorando porque le dejaste caer un vaso de limonada en la cabeza del chico que te gustaba del equipo de tenis de la facultad?

-NO-ME-AYUDAS- gritó Sakuno adquiriendo un rojo aun más profundo en sus mejillas.

-Ok, Ok, ¿Qué bicho te picó?

-Pues, ¿te acuerdas del citadino estirado que viene a hacer un par de modificaciones al terreno, para una asociación extraña, que yo se suponía debía atender ahora?

-Aja…

-Bien, digamos que le dije todo lo que creía de él en su cara- respondió ella evitando su mirada, Ann casi se ahoga a carcajadas con esa respuesta.

-Sakuno Ryusaki ¿por qué diablos hiciste eso?- le preguntó Ann cuando recobró el oxigeno.

-¡No sabía que era él!- chilló la aludida metiendo de nuevo la cabeza entre la paja.

Tachibana se pasó la mano por los cabellos rubios, dispuesta a informarle a su mejor amiga la irrelevancia del asunto, si fuese como fuese el caso ella no iba a ver al sujeto; sin embargo, y antes de desplegar su elocuente discurso, Ryoma irrumpió abruptamente en el lugar.

-¿Buenas? ¿Está Sakuno Ryusaki?- habló el citadino con un tono profundo, aunque incomodo. Ann parpadeó y se mordió la lengua. Ryoma repitió la pregunta, creyendo que no había sido escuchado.

-Eh, pues…- exclamó Tachibana lanzando una mirada vacilante a la pila de paja que se movía en el segundo piso. Ryoma enarcó una ceja cuando de la pequeña montaña salió despeinada la chica que estaba buscando.

-Oh, allí está- dijo Echizen sonriendo y Sakuno sintió que se sonrojaba todavía más.

-¿Sí?- chilló la aludida con una sonrisa forzada. Ryoma sonrió y se encaminó a las escaleras que subían hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

Sakuno salió entonces de la paja, con intenciones de escuchar al citadino lo suficientemente rápido para volver a convertirse en marmota.

-Bien, señorita, su abuela me dijo que viniese a buscarla, ella insiste en que para cerrar el contrato usted debe hacer parte de mi grupo de estudio- continuó el empresario ahora a la misma altura que la muchacha; quien dio un respingo al escucharlo.

-Bueno, yo no estoy interesada- exclamó a quema ropa la muchacha y carraspeó la garganta. Echizen frunció el seño ante la respuesta, sin comprender claramente el problema de la muchacha.

-No la comprendo, disculpe usted que insista ¿por qué no quiere? – habló él de manera educada aunque a leguas se notaba su impaciencia. Pues, si bien para Sakuno era un día fresco, para él era el infierno hecho finca y eso lo ponía al límite de su paciencia.

Sakuno jugueteó con sus manos y se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que debería responderle para mantener su dignidad, y su mente tampoco parecía tener intenciones de encontrar respuesta. Desvió la mirada a su amiga quien estaba expectante con una mirada que no le ofrecía ninguna ayuda, aunque sí toda la intención de dársela.

-Pues tengo otros proyectos en los que estoy trabajando ahora…- intentó responder mientras caminaba nerviosamente entre las tablas de madera, húmedas por el clima tan desagradable.

-Le ofrezco cinco mil dólares por el mes de trabajo- le interrumpió Echizen con un tono increíblemente arrogante. La muchacha se sintió ofendida.

-No necesito dinero, señor Echizen- salió de los labios de la chica antes de que la cortesía y buena educación la detuvieran.

Ryoma se pasó la mano por la frente, con intenciones de limpiar su sudor. Se sentía pastoso.

-Todo el mundo necesita dinero- le respondió él toscamente y Ryusaki quiso escupirle en la cara. Era tan citadino como en un principio lo había pensado y ahora que lo escuchaba, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejarse vencer por vergüenzas absurdas.

-Pues se equivoca, no todo está a la venta, y mucho menos yo, si ya le dije que no, entonces es no- gruñó Ryusaki dirigiéndose a paso firme a las escaleras.

El empresario la siguió sin si quiera pensarlo, después de todo él estaba acostumbrado al capitalismo, a las relaciones pragmáticas. Una ofensa jamás había salido de su boca, según él. Y las reacciones como la de la dama ante él, eran una situación que no sabía manejar…eso lo desorientaba.

-No, Ryusaki, no la estoy insultando- alcanzó a decir mientras intentaba seguirle el paso entre los escalones.

-Pues a mí sí me sonó a insulto, como le parece- le dijo la chica sin si quiera voltear a mirarlo. Echizen estuvo a punto de contestarle, cuando sus pies se enredaron por la velocidad y terminó cayendo un poco más de cinco escalones al lado de Sakuno Ryusaki.

La primera reacción de las dos muchachas fue gritar. Ann, quien había estado estoica y expectante ante la conversación de su amiga, no pudo más que correr a revisar al muchacho. Ryusaki, pálida y temblorosa como una hoja, se arrodilló para asistir a su amiga.

-Creo que lo acabas de matar mujer- bromeó sin querer la veterinaria, a lo que Sakuno respondió con un chillido angustiado.

-No digas esas cosas, Ann y mejor ve a buscar un doctor.

-¿Y yo para que estoy?- replicó de manera espontanea la aludida, a lo que Sakuno le respondió con una risa nerviosa.

-Ann, no te ofendas, pero por muy animal que este sea, no creo que este para veterinaria, hazme el favor, yo lo cuido- le urgió Ryusaki y Ann salió corriendo sin protestar a su argumento.

Sakuno se paso la mano por los cabellos alborotados. Eso era lo que le faltaba, haber matado al nuevo socio de su abuela. Sin poder evitarlo, buscó con sus dedos alguna herida en la cabeza del citadino, y encontró un enorme rojo en su frente. Por temor a empeorar las cosas, bajó la mano de la frente a su mejilla, fijándose en las facciones de Echizen.

"Diablos, que es guapo, genial, un hombre atractivo menos en el mundo, si no me condena el estado, me condenara alguna liga femenina de protección a los animales"- pensó con sarcasmo y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, pidiéndole en silencio a Ann que se apurara.

Pasados cinco minutos, Tachibana aún no había llegado. Pero Ryoma estaba despertando.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó aquel hombre al enderezar su espalda. Le dolía hasta las uñas.

-¡Oh por Dios! Se despertó, gracias al cielo- exclamó Sakuno al lado de él, haciéndolo voltear abruptamente por la sorpresa de la situación. Desafortunadamente sus músculos magullados le "sugirieron" no moverse a alta velocidad.

-¡Ouh!- gruñó él con la exigencia de su cuerpo. Era como si se hubiese emborrachado toda la noche en las vegas…de nuevo.

-Despacio, se acaba de dar un buen golpe- le recordó la muchacha mientras le ayudaba a sentarse.

-Sí, por andar persiguiéndola…hay, con cuidado- suplicó perdiendo el tono de su voz, cuando la muchacha le presionó sin intención en una herida.

-Lo siento, el doctor ya viene en camino.

-Sí, sí…- murmuró él, mientras trataba de mover los dedos de su mano derecha. Estaba casi seguro de haberse torcido alguna articulación; claro, si es que eso es medicamente posible. Gruñó.

Sakuno lo miraba fijamente, sin tener idea de que era lo que debía decirle. Quizás disculparse de nuevo sólo sería molesto y, entre otras cosas, no es como si fuese su culpa que él se hubiera caído de esa manera tan estúpida. Aunque de todos modos eso no quitaba la sensación de culpa que rondaba sus pensamientos. Quizás si ella no hubiese ido hasta el granero y hubiese actuado de manera más madura, él no se hubiese caído de las escaleras. Suspiró.

Ryoma volteó a verla con una expresión de fatiga, se topó con la mirada de angustia color chocolate y enarcó una ceja. Respiró profundamente para poder relajarse.

Ann llegó con el médico del pueblo diez minutos más tarde, excusándose por la demora con una historia relacionada a un parto en la cocina de alguna vecina, o algo así, que ninguno de los presentes estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

El escándalo del médico al haberse encontrado en una situación tan rudimentaria a estas alturas de los avances tecnológicos, se vio callado por los quejidos que Ryoma emitía con cada medicamento. Aparentemente no tenía nada roto, pero para asegurarse podría hacerse unas radiografías cuando volviera a nueva york.

Ann, quien debía ir a buscar al perro que estaba cuidando cuando todo el teatro se armó, se despidió de Sakuno y Ryoma, con la excusa de llevar al doctor a la salida. La campesina y el citadino quedaron mirándose mutuamente en el granero, de nuevo.

-Será mejor que me valla, la grúa ya se habrá llevado mi auto y tengo que busca un lugar donde dormir está noche- le dijo con un tono cansado Echizen. Sakuno se sintió culpable.

-Puede quedarse en la casa si quiere- ofreció ella a regañadientes. Echizen la miró.

-No quiero sufrir más atentados hoy- le respondió el aludido con un tono jocoso, lo que hizo que Sakuno se sintiera peor.

-No le va a pasar nada, vamos, además ¿no es mejor que quedarse en un hotel? ¿Cuándo es su vuelo?

-Mañana en la tarde-contestó Ryoma a quema ropa, dejando caer los hombros. Ella tenía razón, sería mejor quedarse, el gasto de la estadía estaba previsto, pero el daño físico que había tenido no y sería mejor disfrutar de la hospitalidad. Aun cuando esta viniera con un crujir de dientes; que entre otras cosas era algo que le divertía. Aceptó.

Sakuno sonrió levemente ante el hecho de que se quedara y entre otra gama de disculpas, lo guió hasta la casa, en donde encontrarían la habitación de huéspedes.

Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que, para suerte de Sakuno, la abuela Ryusaki había ido a ver un problemas con los caballos y no volvería sino hasta una media hora después. Seguramente contando con que su nieta le daría el trato apropiado al visitante. Qué suerte; porque la joven morena no quería ni imaginarse el escándalo, tan poco diplomático, que su abuela armaría si viese al invitado de honor del día, hecho un edredón.

Guió rápidamente a Ryoma hasta el cuarto en el que se quedaría. Bastante bien decorado y con una computadora con conexión a internet.

-¿Le parece bien el cuarto?- le preguntó Ryusaki al de cabellos negros una vez este se hubo sentado en la cama.

-Sí… es sólo que, viendo este tipo de lugar, me preguntó cuál es la diferencia que existe hoy entre el campo y la ciudad- habló el citadino como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras miraba fijamente la computadora.

Sakuno enarcó una ceja.

-Si no la puede ver, no se lo puedo explicar- le respondió la muchacha, como si él hubiese dicho la cosa más tonta del mundo. Ryoma se dejó caer en la cama cansado.

-Supongo que tiene usted razón- le dijo cerrando los ojos.

Ryusaki lo miró desconcertada por un momento, luego la puerta y finalmente a él.

-Sabe, mi abuela estaba cocinando, si quiere le traigo la cena más tarde.

-Sí quiere- le respondió él casi quedándose dormido en la cama.

Sakuno cerró la puerta y dejó caer su peso sobre ella. Estaba atrapada bajo su complejo de culpa y la razón que le gritaba la inmadurez que acababa de cometer. ¿Quién era ella para impedir un negocio de tal magnitud? ¿Dónde estaba el valor de sus 26 años y su carrera al haberse reusado a una oportunidad de cinco mil dorales, por el simple hecho de no querer ir a la ciudad? La lógica de un adulto no estaba siendo aplicada allí, y más que el dinero, su temor al mundo desconocido llamado ciudad era lo que la avergonzaba.

Quizás no fuese la mejor idea, ni el momento o la manera de superar su estado de inmadurez al cambio; pero, sólo quizás, debería darle una oportunidad al negocio del señor Echizen. Igual ¿No había sido ella la mejor de su promoción? ¿No debería estar interesada en el proyecto?

Quién sabe.

Sakuno bajó a la cocina y volvió a subir tres horas más tarde, para llevarle la cena al señor Echizen.

Abrió la puerta despacio, y se asomó pronunciando lentamente el nombre del citadino. Nadie le contestó. Asumió que estaba dormido y entró al cuarto. Dicho y hecho, encontró a Echizen aun recostado.

Dejó la comida en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama. Pasó la mano por la espalda del empresario con intención de despertarlo, pero lo que consiguió fue lastimarle otra herida.

-¡Ah!- se quejó el ahora despierto Echizen. Sakuno quitó la mano al instante haciendo un sonido muy gracioso.

-Lo siento...yo…la cena esta aquí- Titubeó la campesina y Ryoma miró el plato sobre el nochero.

-Ya veo…gracias- le respondió mientras hacia un esfuerzo para sentarse.

Sakuno le ayudó en silencio y luego se sentó en la silla de enfrente, pensativa. Ryoma comió todo lo que le llevo sin si quiera dudarlo, mirándola de cuando en cuando. Antes de comer el último pedazo de carne miró a la muchacha con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Le pasa algo, señorita Ryusaki?- le cuestionó él. Sakuno dio un respingo para volver a la tierra.

- No- respondió ella muy rápidamente, pero mentía. Suspiró- Sólo pensaba que sería mejor si lo acompañara a Nueva York para el estudio del terreno, después de todo el trato está casi listo y perder la oportunidad sería ridículo, además quien sabe que extrañas cosas terminen haciéndole a mi linda finca.

-¿Enserio? Genial, sólo será una semana, se puede quedar en mi departamento mientras arreglamos los últimos ajustes en la empresa, usted revisa, propone y aprueba. Empezamos a trabajar la semana siguiente- le dijo Ryoma de manera simple y directa. Sakuno parpadeó.

Sonaba bastante bien a decir verdad, rápido, sencillo, el citadino no parecía tener ningún rencor por la hermosa caída que se había dado y era una excelente oportunidad desde todos los puntos de vista.

Le dio una afirmación con la cabeza a Echizen y este estiró su mano en señal de acuerdo. Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento. **No había nada que pudiera salir mal. **

**Continuara.**


End file.
